


moonlight

by mekii



Category: EVERGLOW (Band), I.O.I (Band), IZONE (Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), Wanna One (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Dragon Han Seungwoo, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Cho Seungyoun, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, i'll raise this tag myself if i have to, well...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekii/pseuds/mekii
Summary: Messing with Cupid's laws is undoubtedly the stupidest, but bravest thing Seungwoo ever did.Falling for Cho Seungyoun is a close second.It's supposed to be easy. The Fairy Prince is known for being lonely—all Seungwoo has to do is use his desperate need for love to gain his trust, then make him assassinate his parents. Falling for his target makes things a bit more complicated, especially when Seungyoun's meant to die by Seungwoo's hand.





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> nico:  
me, shaking: SEUNGYOUN FAIRY

Someone died.

Yohan is back weeks before he should be and Seungwoo knows someone died. They’re at war, people die all the time, but losing friends is different. As the king, Seungwoo cares about his people, but his friends… a friend’s death hurts more. It’s selfish, but that’s how it is.

However, he knows it can’t hurt him as much as it’ll hurt Wooseok. Everything is blurry, lost in a fog of pain, but Seungwoo has to be there for his friend.

“Thank you, I’m glad you’re safe,” he hears himself. “You can go rest now.”

Yohan shakes his head and he’s reminded he has to stay strong. The kid–no, he’s not a kid anymore, war took that away from him, he’s a _man_–is shaking. He saw the man who almost raised him die, Seungwoo can’t break in front of him. It’s the least he can do.

“No, I have to tell him. Please.”

No one out of the royal family can say no to Seungwoo, a knight like Yohan shouldn’t refuse to obey to his king, but Yohan is Yohan and Seungwoo watched him grow up. The boy he sees as his little brother is heartbroken and the least he can do is let him tell Wooseok, as painful as it’ll be.

(Sometimes, pain is the only thing that can help you heal.)

They walk in silence. There’s nothing to say, nothing that can’t wait. Something ugly in Seungwoo wants to know how Jinhyuk died, but he refuses to talk about his death. It’s painful and he doesn’t want Yohan to talk about it more than he has to.

Announcing it to Wooseok will be hard and the kid will blame himself for everything that happened. For now, Seungwoo will be strong. He’ll break later, when he’ll finally have time to mourn.

(Chances are he’ll never have time to do so and he knows it, but someone has to stay strong. As the king, Seungwoo can’t let himself be weak.)

Wooseok is sitting on Seungwoo’s throne, something he always does when he wants to annoy the older dragon. This time, it’s probably because Seungwoo made him wait and he wishes he didn’t have a good reason.

He wishes he could apologize for being late and explain that he had to stay with Dongpyo a little more, that he got lost in the book he was reading, that he was doing anything except learning of his friend’s death.

“Hyung,” Yohan starts.

That’s all he says before tears start falling and Seungwoo gets ready to catch him if his knees give up on him, but Yohan doesn’t fall. Yohan stands, eyes in Wooseok’s, and tells him his lover died by taking a hit meant for him. Wooseok’s grin disappears.

For a few seconds that feel like hours, it’s silent, a heavy silence. It’s as if the entire universe is holding its breath.

Then, Wooseok starts screaming.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Wooseok whispers, unable to speak louder after screaming for what seemed like forever. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t kill him, they did.”

Wooseok sounds defeated and it’s unlike him. Seungwoo would do anything to make him better and for once, his wants go with his needs.

“We’ll avenge him.”

His friend’s eyes are both empty and filled with a thirst for blood. He nods, like he doesn’t really know how they’ll do that, but it doesn’t matter. For now, the idea of avenging his lover gives him an anchor, something to keep him from drowning.

Seungwoo looks at Yohan, who immediately stops massaging Wooseok’s bruised knees and gets up. He comes back with a young fairy, anger burning in her eyes. Her fire doesn’t die when she looks at Seungwoo, it only seems to intensify, but she keeps quiet.

“Lee Jinhyuk died,” Seungwoo announces, voice as cold as his eyes, so cold her fire can’t do anything against it. “It’s time we end this war.” Her face lights up, showing hope that dies a second later. “I need a plan to kill the royal family.”

The girl shakes, fingers digging in her now bleeding palms. She finally bows her head, refusing to look at the king as words leave her mouth, words that taste like treason and desperation.

“The prince is lonely,” and he’s about to tell her that he knows, he needs something new, but she’s not finished, “he’d do anything to feel loved. He’d do anything for the one who makes him feel loved.”

Wooseok turns his head, Seungwoo blinks and Yohan bites his bottom lip. They know what she meant and it’s disgusting, but they need revenge.

(Seungwoo needs to get rid of the enemy because he loses more.)

“Anything,” Seungwoo repeats, “he’d even kill his own family?”

The fairy stares at her feet as she nods. Wooseok smiles, an ugly smile, empty of any happiness.

“Perfect.”

And that’s how they start to plan their revenge, sitting on the floor with a fairy, now enemy to her own kind. The tears begin once they agree on killing the prince after his task is done, but she never begs, never tries to save his life, because it’d mean ending another and she loves _her _too much for that. That’s how they got her to help them, to betray the people she sees as her own, the prince she sees as her brother.

Seungwoo doesn’t care. He stopped caring before he even met her.

(You don’t rule a kingdom at war by caring about the enemies, he tells himself as guilt suffocates him at night.)

“Go back to the castle,” he stopped calling it her home a year ago, “prepare yourself. We’ll start in two weeks.”

“Make it one,” Wooseok says.

Seungwoo wants to protest, but what he sees when he looks at his friend makes him forget why. He finds himself nodding instead.

“Make it one.”

And ust like that, in the span of less than a day, Cho Seungyoun’s encounter with death gets closer.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @mekimingyu


End file.
